Gentle
by Sanity on Strike
Summary: PonyboyxJohnny. Mindless smut or an epic romance? You be the judge! One-shot.


**Ponyboy's veiw point**

That night the church was restless. I had only been asleep for maybe...four hours on that cold floor untill I woke. Woke alone. Panic broke over me as I realized Johnny wasn't there. I didn't want to be here alone. I rushed outside and to my relief I heard a soft cry in the distance.

There he was. Sitting by the lake, barefoot even, hugging his knees and sobbing faintly.

Strangley, it wasn't so cold that night. Seemed even warmer out here.

"Ponyboy?" Johnny whispered my name, suprised, as he felt me wrap my arms around him from behind. The quiet sobs slowly came to a stop.

"Why were ya crying?" I murmured into the shoulder of his jacket. Everytime he cried, it made me feel like cryin'. I wish he'd stop...If felt so great when I made him grin. Johnny Cade's real smile is rare.

I kept my arms tight around his waist as he sat between my slightly raised knees.

It seemed to just hit me, how amazingly awkward it would be if a guy in the gang saw us this way. I guess spending all this time alone, we'd just gotten closer is all. I felt my face burn in spite of my self at the thought.

"I'm...I'm fine Pony...I'm just...'ya know...hangin out here " Johnny mumbled unconvencingly as he wiped his tears away.

I'm not so sure I should be feeling this way...But with him so close recently, I just can't help it...I just can't help what he's doing to me.

I've been noticing these things I've never quite noticed before. Weird things.

Like how his wide frieghtened black eyes would change and seem to glow when I called him. How adorable he looks when he tries to hide behind his strand sof black hair. The way he blushes through his tanned skin. The way his bottom lip trembled ever so lightly when he cries in from of me. Yeah. Weird stuff. Like that...

I held him tightly and inhaled deeply, taking in his soft scent. Then I began to feel his small form start to tremble.

His voice wavered as he turned in my arms onto his knees to face me. "Pony, I dunno how much more of this I can take..I mean..I-I mean I actually kil-"

I don't know what possessed me to do it. But his eyes were so sad and his lips were _so _close. Before I'd even realized it, I felt a petal-soft bottom lip against the crease of my lips. Huh. Guess my aim was off.

For hardly a second's time our eyes met. Mine half lidded and typically distant and his wide and shocked. Nearly fearful. God, he was so good at looking scared. Feeling unnerved with myself, I pulled away from his lips, gave a soft kiss to an equally soft cheek and whispered my apology in his ear.

"I'm sorry Johnny..."

Guilt and embarrassment seemed to build up within my chest, but I refused to release him from our embrace. My lips still lingered by his ear, quivering slightly from his lack of response. I felt a bit like crying.

"Ponyboy..." Johnny spoke hesitantly.

"Ye...yeah?" I asked carefully.

"A-are you...being serious?" His voice sounded as if it might break. Shatter into the sobs I had heard earlier.

I stared into glistening eyes stained with unshed tears. "You wouldn't do that...would you ponyboy? Fake things with me like that?" I could feel the pain through his wavering voice.

"Johnny...I wasn't faking it...!" I reassured him, although unsure if this was what he wanted to hear.

"Then..." He whispered, looking embarrassed "Then..would you do it again?"

He unconsciously moistened his lips with a very tempting pink tongue nervously. I grinned.

I slowly brought our lips together for the second time. I couldn't help the red in my cheeks. Never before had I...experienced something like this. A real _real _kiss. I'd never been much for this sort of thing to begin with. But Johnny was different.

All too soon, I began to crave more contact, this feeling of his body against mine so very badly. So this is what teenage hormones can make you do huh?

I hugged his waist tighter and guided him to sit in my lap. At the slight fall he made an "mmph" Sound. I ran my fingers slowly through his silken hair and he grasped the sides of my shirt.

I brought my lips down to his exposed throat and listened closely as his breath hitched. I sampled his neck then sucked faintly at his slight adam's apple and received a shy moan in return.

Moving back up to his lips I whispered breathlessly exactly what coursed through my mind "You taste so good..."

Both of our faces burned bright.

Any sense I had seemed to drift off to somewhere far away. Letting my body take control, unconcerned of what might be taking things too far.

I gently ran the tip of my tongue along the edges between his lips. He shivered and opened is mouth, allowing me to slip inside. Oh hell, he tasted good here to...so sweet. Who knew a simple kiss could turn into something so _addicting._

He made the softest of breathing noises and began to grip my shirt tighter. I reached a new as he started to gently suck on my tongue.

There was nothing hurtful to the kiss...It was gentle. He was gentle. It made me begen to realize how much I loved Johnny. Sweet, forgiving, vulnerable Johnny...The one our gang does so much to protect. Justifying our hatred towards the Socs.

The earth seemed to spin as I swirled my tongue inside him, strangely cold, yet terribly hot, so pleasurable.

Abruptly, Johnny broke us apart from the sweet contact, a trail of saliva still connecting our lips for a couple of seconds. He breathed heavily against my chest with a smile.

"Do you...do you like me, Ponyboy? Do you really like me _that _much, Pony?" he asked with a somewhat strained, yet bright voice.

My face flushed. I couldn't tell him how much I loved him...It just wasn't so easy for me. It would make me feel so un-tuff.

So I settled with "I sure do...I guess I had for a while" I looked away slightly, feeling a bit...awkward...

Johnny grinned and squeezed me tight "Well, gosh, Pony, I've like you for a long while!"

"Ah..." I blinked a few times, then flashed him a grin of my own "Yeah?"

"Yeah!" He said enthusiastically, giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Ahaha..." I bit the inside of my lip, trying to ignore my...growing problem "So do you uh...wanna go a bit farther?"

His expression became a bit more serious, his eyes hazy. "Y-you wanna?"

Feeling the need for a new position, I lifted myself off the ground and laid Johnny on his back in the short grass. "ok..." He agreed quietly.

I kissed his neck as he wrapped his arms around me. Experimentally I rocked my hips against his, ensuing a gasp from Johnny and a short moan against his neck from me. My shallow thrusts continued and he started rocking back against me.

Not wanting to get off this way, I pinned his legs with my own to stop the rocking. He made a sound of protest just before I cut him off by allowing my hand to crawl up his shirt. I concentrated on his facisl expression, overrun by pleasure, with eyes shut tight as I toyed with a nipple.

Soon enought, we had both our shirts off and I was working on undoing of his jeans. I had never felt so alive. He fisted the grass as I pulled down his jeans passed tan hips and the rest of his body. I couldn't help but grin at the sight of him, fully exposed. Wow, he was beautiful.

Guess I was getting over my awkward embarassment pretty quick. I couldn't help but let my eyes linger on his hardening member. Nor could I help but smirk at the fact that even though I was nearly 2 years younger then him, I was still decently bigger then him in that particular area.

I came back up to kiss him, but he had his face covered with slightly shaking hands.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

He mumbled something I couldn't quite make out.

"What's that?" I insisted with a grin as I planted a kiss on his collarbone.

"I...I just...'M just so...naked...I guess" he mumbled. The wind blew against our exposed skin. It felt wonderful and intense, seeming to encourage us. I couldn't help but to laugh a bit as I grabbed his wrists to uncover his blushing face and embarrassed expression.

"Yeah I guess you are..." I kissed his cheek " An' lookin' so vulnerable and stuff..."

"Shut up..." He murmered faintly. "h-hey...do you even_ know _what comes after...this?"

My face warmed up considerably "Hey, even though we're both guys...I'm not _that _clueless about sex...Why, don't you know?"

"I do to know!" He said defensively.

I quickly removed my own jeans, just enough to give myself enough room.

"Then how about we...go ahead and _just do it_" Was my eager reply.

His eyes widened and his face lit up as he saw my length, then he quickly looked away.

He seemed timid, but accepted my kiss which I took as his submission.

I brought him and myself to stand on our knees.

I put three fingers up to his mouth and stated softly "suck, Johnnycake"

He gave me a confused stare.

"I know that...if we don't do this, it's gonna hurt" I whispered steadily.

And so, he allowed me to slip my fingers into his mouth. I felt my cock stiffen at the sight, and it made me feel a bit lightheaded. He had closed his eyes, concentrated on coating my fingers with as much saliva as he could.

I allowed them to slip back out with a small pop sound.

Not wanting the saliva to dry up anytime soon, I quickly moved my fingers down to his opening. I slid one in and almost hissed at my over active imagination at the tightness.

He let out a short gasp and clutched my back in our tight embrace. I pulled him closer, if possible, and felt our members rub against each other, earning a moan from each of us.

His breathing was getting uneasy.

"You gotta relax" I advised as I rubbed small comforting circles against his back.

"T-trying..." Was his wavering response.

At the second finger, I thought he might cry with the way he was trembling. "Relax..." I insisted.

I moved my fingers in and out, trying to get him used to the feeling. He made low whimpers with every movement. Then, I curved my fingers very slighty, going a little deeper, resulting in Johnny calling out my name in a shuddering breath. His eyes glazed over and he eased up.

I thought about that for a moment.

Johnny screaming my name in pleasure. I liked that thought.

"Pony...pony, do that again" he begged breathlessly.

"Not yet" I whispered. "Get on your hands and knees." I kissed his forehead, and he did as I told him.

I wasn't entirely sure if this position was quite appropriate. It just didn't seem as _intimate_ as it could be, in fact it seemed almost degrading...But it just seemed the best position.

The sight of Johnny, on his hands in knees, _bending over naked_ _for me_, was it possible to get any harder?

Precum leaked slightly from the slit of my cock, and I hoped that would provide some lubrication.

I slowly, very slowly, eased my way in, using all the self-restrain I could manage. Johnny continued to make small whimpered noises beneath me, his head was bowed, with breathy pants escaping him. "Ah...nn...Pony..Ponyboy..."

"God...you're...so tight..." I felt my eyes water in pleasure "...Are you okay there Johnny?"

"M-move..." Was his reply, and I glady obeyed.

I pulled nearly completely out then thrust myself back in; Johnny screamed.

"Kyaah! Uh...nn..." He tried to speak, his words coming out in incoherent bits and peices as I continued steady thrusts.

I bent over him to kiss his neck comfortingly, then realized he was silently crying. My heart sank. I wanted this to be good for him to...!

"Johnny..." I spoke faintly, reluctantly stopping my thrusts. His sobs became more audible.

"It hurts, Pony..." He whispered behind clenched teethe.

I bit the inside of my cheek hard "You gotta tell me sooner when you hurt..."

I pulled out completely, then cursing, I realized he had actual began to bleed a little. Just a little. A drip of blood slid down his thigh. I turned him over to his back again and kissed away his tears. I had no idea he'd bleed so easily...I felt like a complete jerk. God, that mean he actually _tore_. I can't imagine how painful that must be.

Hoping to ease the pain with pleasure, I decided to take my chances with giving him a hand job. Not wanting to hurt him with a dry hand job, I worked up a mouth of saliva, drained it into my hand then gripped his cock and began to slowly pump it. He watched me with wide eyes and a new shade of red covering his cheeks, then threw his head back in pleasure, exposing the tempting neck.

I licked along his neck up to his chin as I tried my best at giving him a hand job. Hell, I'm a guy to, I'd know what he'd like...

"Pony...I'm...I'm ready to try again...don't stop..." Johnny spoke with a relieving calm in his voice.

"You sure?" I asked

"Yeah..." he nodded with confidence.

It surprised me when Johnny got up to his knees, then bent over, his lips just barely an inch above my throbbing member.

"Johnny..." I whispered, brushing my fingers through his hair as he took me into his mouth. I couldn't help but moan. "Oh...Johnny...how the hell are you so good at blow jobs..." He licked along my length, getting it wet as possible. With one last wet suck he pulled back and kissed my lips. Again, I laid him down on his back.

This time, I took a different approach. Lifting his hips, I slowly entered him, then held him up by his thighs. I gently smiled as he wrapped his legs around me.

I watched with half-lidded eyes as his chest moved up and down rapidly and he clutched onto the grass for dear life.

I began thrusting into his tight heat again at a slow pace as I bit my bottom lip. Soon we got a nice rhythm.

"Pon-! Fa-! Faster!" Johnny shouted to the night sky. I did as he asked of me and I could tell we were reaching our end.

Johnny's small sounds of "oh" and muffled moans grew louder as did mine. I began to massage Johnny's member again, managing to get him off with a scream before I did. At the sight of him cumming, some on on our chest, a bit on Johnny's face, I couldn't help but cum soon after.

I collapsed beside him, both of us trying to catch our breaths while basking in the after glow of sex. I pulled out of him softly, a small pool of cum leaking down his thighs as I did so. He let out a small whimper at my movement.

We both lied there side-by-side together in the grass, to exhausted to move. I took hold of his hand and rubbed small circles in his palm with my thumb. With a content sigh, I watched Johnny's chest move up and down then turned to face him, whom was already staring at me with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Golly, Pony..." Johnny spoke cutely "I didn't know it could feel so good..."

"Yeah" I leaned over to give him a peck on the lips, and lick up the cum off his chin.

"It sure is pretty..." Johnny said distantly.

"Hm?" I inquired lazily.

"The sunrise, Ponyboy" He said as if it were obvious.

Wow. I hadn't even noticed the dawn.

"I hope I'm always around to see it with you, Pony." He smiled.

A moment passed, and I realized just how much I loved Johnny Cade.

I sighed "I wish I had a smoke"

--

PAHAHAAHAHA! I wrote this in summerschool, mind you.


End file.
